creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/W
WalkerX *Big Bang Theory Unreleased/Lost episode Wandering Cavalcade Hey, some of my stories aren't really scary, but those are usually the true ones. Most of my early content will probably be true stuff, but I'd like to get into writing fiction pieces, too. I'm just not very good at fiction, yet. You may feel free to edit my grammar and spelling, but never the content of the story. *The Old Woman in the Farm House WardenWarnedAndrew *The Profile Picture *Erika *Justine *Dami & Jaino WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Watch me eat Children *The Rainbow Factory Weirdowithcoffee These are my pastas. Feel free to edit grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. Contact me if you wish to make any major edits. Also, I now go by Cheese Lord. *Meat *My Daughter *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 3 Episode 13 - "Damnation" *The Worker *The Customer and the Cashier *Saki - Unknown Episode *Amae Weirdozzy *Pokemon Snap Beauty *The Offering Stone *Paranormal Experiences *David's Diary *The Unseen *Day Dreams Werecool These are the stories I have written so far, but I plan on writing as many as I can think of. If you want to make any changes to my stories, please contact me before doing so. *Medication *Dark as Night *The Tool Shed *Cole Drinnid *Stress *A Beast *The Red Light Reflected In Her Eyes *End of Darkness *Shadow of My Shadow *Evaluation *Boy These are all of the chapters in my novel Victor: A Character Study, I will upload a total of thirty chapters within the next three months. Please do not edit them, as these are something I have put a lot of time and effort into. *Victor: A Character StudyVictor: A Character Study Chapter Two *Victor: A Character Study Chapter Two These are my poems. Please do not make any changes to them whatsoever. *Every Man Has His Own Hell *The Crows WesZombie The following pasta are based on true events around those I meet in my life on the road or at home. Strange as it is, it is all true and I am asking that the original content remain unaltered, save for grammar issues. THANKS!!!!!!! *Dirty Movie *Dirty Movie 2: Holly's Cut *Zombie Outbreak, 2012 *The Dirty Movie The following is original content I have created solely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy the creepiness!!! *Where Is The Love? *Ten Legs WetthamFTW PLEASE do not edit the stories! Please only make grammatical and spelling errors! *The Thum Urr *Marie Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting WHAMtheMAN *After Death Whatareyou *Indian Rock *What could possibly happen? WhatJustHappened? Everything you read is just whatever randomness comes from the twisted, dark recesses of my mind! *Friday Night is my first pasta. *The Face *The Collecter *Muse Whatsleft The Melody of Agony Who Man 10 *MeMoRIeS WildVendetta *Hell's Pasture - First pasta WinthropthePug I write stories about death. Death intrigues me. *Secret Lands WolfeClawz *Wisp Wolfenmaus *Supernova *Slender Man's Lullaby *The Toadman *The Toadman: Origins *Antarctic Journal *My Deepest Despair WolfintheDark1331 *The Kill Waker *The Gengar *Night Walk in the Park Wireblade *The Happy People *Sock Thief PClover69 Warning Lables Category:Meta